Monkey Ninjas in Space
Monkey Fist schemes to fulfill the prophecy of the Golden Banana which will make him "unstoppable". Meanwhile, Kim is forced to tag along with her eager dad and Ron to the annual Rocket Boosters Open House at the Middleton Space Center, despite having long outgrown it. Characters (in order of appearance) * Monkey Fist * Monkey Ninjas * Mystical Monkey Monk * Kim Possible * Ann Possible * James Possible * Ron Stoppable * Rufus * Frederick * Frank the Security Guard * Rocket Booster's Kids * Camp Wannaweep Monkey Mascot * Space Center Staff * Wade Plot Summary Mission Monkey Fist longs to fulfill prophecy as foretold by the Mystical Monkey Monk in the Golden Banana. To find the brightest monkey - Frederick - and follow him to the stars where the ultimate Monkey Master will be apparently made "unstoppable". Unfortunately for Monkey Fist it turned out to be a spelling mistake, and what the Monk meant to say was "Ron Stoppable"Monkey Ninjas in Space. Personal Storyline Kim has to muster the courage to confront her father about her being too old to continue to join him for the annual Rocket Booster Open Day. Her father is clearly showing signs of denying that his daughter is growing up. But Kim has a chance to prove her maturity to him when she has to go into space with Frederick to save Ron from Monkey Fist. Ron, genuinely eager to join the annual Rocket Booster event has his mind changed when introduced to Frederick - bringing out memories of his monkey trauma. However, he confronts his fears somewhat in space by learning to trust Frederick, despite him being a monkey, and facing off against Monkey Fist using his own Monkey Kung-Fu. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Monkey Fist: You heard him. I will be unstoppable! I, the Ultimate Monkey Master will rule the world! Woooyah! ---- James: I’d like you all to meet the special new addition to our crew, Frederic. Frederic: (computerised voice) “Welcome, friends.” Keith: Hey, how come he uses that box thingy to talk? James: I think you’ll like this, boys and girls. You see, Frederic isn’t a human astronaut – he’s a... Ron: Monkey! Aaaaargh! Frederic: Come... play. (pulls Ron) Ron: No monkey touch, no monkey touch... Keith: What’s his problem? Kim: Long story short, Ron had a bad summer-camp experience. He didn’t get on with the monkey mascot. ---- Black kid: Whoa! (stares at Monkey Fist) Monkey Fist: Take a picture, it’ll last longer. Black kid: You’ve got hairy hands! Monkey Fist: And the feet to match. Black kid: Cool! ---- Monkey Fist: Ooh-hoo! Frederic has came back. Ooh, yes! The prophesy is back on track. I will be the Ultimate Monkey Master. Kim: Monkey Fist, get a life. (throws her helmet to monkey fist before she doing the pose) Ron: (posing in various ways) Hee-yah! Yah! Hoo! Frederic: “Bring it on.” (they all pose) Monkey Fist: GRRRRR! (breaks the helmet) Monkey Ninjas, attack! ---- Monkey Fist: But I was to be the Ultimate Monkey Master. I was to be unstoppable. Ron: Dude, it’s not happening, get used to it. Monkey Fist: Monkey Ninjas, attack! Frank: Monkey what? Ron: His legion of monkey ninjas. We captured them too. Frank: Sorry, pal. There are no monkey ninjas on board. Monkey Fist: I taught them the way of the ninja, and now they abandon me. NOOOOOOOO! (SOBS) Ron: So, the monkey ninja just vanished? Rufus: Coo-coo. ---- Gallery Outfits Kim Ron Other Screenshots Snapshot 1 (9-8-2012 11-03 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-8-2012 11-27 PM).png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The Middleton High School Reader Board does not feature in this episode. Team Possible's Transportation * Dr. Possible's car for the space center. * A Rocket, in order to get in space, and to rescue Ron, who went into space with Monkey Fist. Allusions * Ron says: "Get yer stinking paws off me, you filthy monkey!". This is a parody of Charlton Heston's classic line from 1968's "Planet of the Apes":"Get your stinking paws off me, you d---ed dirty ape!". Trivia *19th episode in chronological order. *Kim can fit into the very same shirt, which her father gave her when she was only eight years old, which is highly unlikely. Her midriff is showing, although Ron's rocket booster shirt fits him perfectly, although, he probably got his rocket booster shirt the same time, although that has not been verified. *Frederick was an astronaut at the Middleton Space Center, and served the prophecy, by being the false brightest monkey, when in reality, the Brightest Monkey was Monkey Fist, himself. The correct prophecy, had already mentioned Ron Stoppable by name, but the monkey, who wrote the prophecy, could not write very clearly, and it was mistranslated, as being "Unstoppable, instead." Errors * At the beginning of the episode, Monkey Fist has four monkey ninjas, but when he invades the space center, he only has three. Later on the space station again, it's back to four. * After the artificial gravity is turned off. Kim is capable of moving through the air with out pushing off of anything. This is a physical impossibility. * When one of the Rocket Booster children says "I think she's my babysitter", the girl with blonde pigtails is the one whose head is moving, implying that she is saying the line. But when we cut to a wide shot halfway through the line, the black-haired kid standing next to her is the one whose mouth is moving. * When Kim shoves Ron out of the Rocket Booster room, she has no backpack, yet when she is crossing the car-park she has one. * At the end, when Kim takes off her space helmet and throws it at Monkey Fist, he breaks it, but when Kim and Ron get off the space ship, she has her helmet back. * When Monkey Fist is being held by the guards at the end, the black rings around his eyes disappear briefly as he's calling the monkey ninjas. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley ** Mark McCorkle ** Chris Bailey * Story Editor ** Gary Sperling * Writers ** Meg McLaughlin * Art Director ** Alan M. Bodner * Line Producer ** Kurt Weldon * Storyboard Supervisor ** Nick Filippi * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** Chris Bailey ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** Jamie Thomason ** Lisa Schaffer * Storyboard ** Troy Adomitis ** Chris Rutkowski ** Lyndon Ruddy ** Stephen Sandoval * Timing Directors ** Marsh Lamore ** Michel Lyman ** Kevin Petrilak ** Bob Zamboni * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** Eugene Salandra * Character Clean-Up ** Celeste Moreno * Location Design ** Andy Ice * Prop Design ** Ernie Guanlao ** Jason Hulst * Background Paint ** Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri ** Teri Shikasho * Color Stylists ** Sara Brigitte Strother * Main Title Design By ** Jennifer Grey * Production Manager ** Angela Calimag Macais * Technical Director ** Joseph Cop * Storyboard Revisions ** Calvin Suggs ** Wendy Grieb * Continuity Coordinator ** Jim Finch * Animation Production by ** TOON CITY ANIMATION, INC. * Director ** Romy Garcia * Animation Director ** Dante Clemente * Layout Director ** Levy Vergara * Technical Director ** Donato Vytiaco * Digital Supervisor ** Jonathon Tinsay * Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor ** Nelia Erni * Layout Artists ** Aldrin Abesamis ** Luis Bernardo ** Archie Bolina ** Gener De Ocampo ** Agapito Delos Santos ** Brenda Garcia ** Ronel Gravo ** Jeffrey Jimenez ** Joddie Lopez ** Matthew Sawal ** Romy Tuano ** Vincent Catan Jr. ** Steve Gan Santos ** Lito Soltura ** Renato Maglalang ** Emmanuel Zamora * Background Arists ** Ephraim Sepe ** Michael De Mesa ** Noel Solis ** Hubert Vitug * Animators ** Delfin Abad ** Chris Anacin ** Jebbie Barrios ** Toons Benitez ** Antonio Bugas ** Edgar Bugas ** Arnold Collao ** Arnold Coniconde ** Dennis Coniconde ** Cheeks Delos Reyes ** Agnes De Vera ** James Diores ** Roody Erenio ** Arthur Esguerra ** Dynes Fabian ** Rommie Fabian ** Bien Flores ** Donato Gallon ** Alex Iguban ** Boy Lacampuenga ** Elsie Lopez ** Edgar Lorenzo ** Mark Malonjao ** Mas Natividad ** Larry Pagcaliwangan ** Joel Pangilinan ** Rowen Pingkian ** Ruel Ramos ** Edmond Plantilla ** Manny Plantilla ** Roger Quilatan ** Alan Reyes ** Jerry Reyes ** Francis Santos ** Lito Tamayo ** David Temperante ** Joseph Villanueva ** Danny Wabe ** Marco Aguilar ** Ric Borja ** Marlon Bulaon ** Sammy Canton ** Ronald Cayao ** Reno Concepcion ** Conrad De Castro ** Oscar Dizon ** Jojo Esperitu ** Allan Fernando ** Caz Francisco ** Jogie Gan ** Harry Hallare ** Alexander Lorena ** Albert Magnifico ** Salvador Marcos ** Tess Mendoza ** Vladmir Naval ** Richmond Zunio * CGI Artist ** Mic Gorospe * Film Editor ** Christopher K. Gee * Assistant Film Editor ** Kris Gilpin * Pre-Production Track Editor ** Jim Harrison * Animatic Editors ** Ralph A. Eusebio * Scanners ** Chris Gresham * Track Reading ** George Craig ** Christine Craig ** Denise Whitfield * Sound Designer ** Paca Thomas * Dialogue Editor ** Robbi Smith * Music Editor ** Marc Perlman * Foley Artist ** Phyllis Ginter * Foley Recordist ** Marilyn Graf * Digital Audio Transfer ** J. Lampinen * Re-Recording Mixers ** Melissa Ellis ** Fil Brown * On-line Editor ** Keith Cook * Original Dialogue Recording ** Larry Winer * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** Kelly Butler * Manager of Music Production ** Jay Stutler * Post Production Manager ** Steve Arenas * Post Production Supervisor ** P.J. Aminpour * Audio Supervisor ** Victor Garcia * Post Production Coordinator ** Mike Harrigan * Production Coordinators ** Wade Wisinski ** Sean Reed * Production Associate ** Dan Soulsby ** Yvette Espinosa * Production Secretary ** David Skillman * Production Accountant ** Anna Boyadjian * Casting Manager ** David H. Wright III * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links *Disney Wiki: Monkey Ninjas in Space Category:Episodes Category:Season 1